User blog:Mo2damo/A wikia TV show!
So I am currently writing a TV show loosely based on the wiki . The main character is Hawk, however it also focuses on many other characters on the wiki. Oh, and the teachers are all characters from BMRPW! Anyhow, it is called The Daily Life of a Superhero, and I wrote the intro: Intro Hey, my name's Hawk. I didn't ask for the power of flight, but when I got the letter of invitation to the Cobiott Academy for the Superhumanly Gifted I definitely didn't say no. So, I packed up my bags and headed to New York. You see those three weird looking guys over there? Those are my best friends, Tim, Dylan and Max. We're all pledging for that jerk over there's fraternity, Zeta Beta Upsilon. His name's Aaron, and he thinks he's the king of the school. A lot of people think Brofsky over there should be head of the fraternity, but Aaron doesn't care what other people think. And that girl over there? That's Nekoda Reed, love of my life. She's a member of Alpha Gamma Gamma, the sorority led by gossip girl Agent Utopia, who is just as bad as her boyfriend. Some day we're going to bring them down, and bring happiness back to the school. Life isn't perfect, out there fighting villains that could kill us each day, but oh well, I guess that's just the daily life of a superhero. And I also wrote the storyline/character roles: Storyline/Characters The Prestigious Daniel K. Cobiott Academy for the Superhumanly Gifted is the world's first home for superheroes with no place to go. Here there are four class groups, the Mergers (10-14), the Centurions (14-17), the Chargers (17-19) and the Fighters (19+). There are also many fraternities and sororities on campus, and it seems to be similar to a college. The academy has an estimated 2,500 students, around 500 Mergers, 1000 Centurions, 700 Chargers and 300 Fighters. The series follows the stories of the various students of Dan K., primarily a young Canadian Centurion by the name of Hawk. Here, Hawk faces various challenges, including winning the heart of Alpha Gamma Gamma's Nekoda Reed and facing school bully Aaron Jordan who he has discovered may be a spy for the villain team the Death Squad. The series over all follows the stories of the following characters: 1. Denzel "Hawk" Richiott- A sixteen year old newbie to Cobiott, Hawk is a Canadian boy with the gift of flight who has always dreamed of having a great adventure. He has a crush on Nekoda Reed, and is best friends with Tim Drake and Maxwell North. He hates the school bully Aaron Jordan. 2. Nekoda "Kodi" Reed- A sixteen year old girl who has been at the academy since she was 10, Nekoda has finally gained a reputation as the most popular girl in school, even joining the largest and most exclusive sorority on campus, Alpha Gamma Gamma. She has a crush on Hawk Richiott, and is best friends with Zenna Grayson, AJ Cooper, Kassidy Reynolds and Samantha Winchester. She hates popular girl Agent Utopia and is slowly becoming friends with Agent Bermuda. 3. Ben "Dusk" Sampson- Ben is a mysterious twenty-year-old student to Cobiott who moved to New York seemingly out of nowhere a few months ago. Nobody knows who he really is, however he is considered quite handsome and is one of the most skilled people in the academy so has become quite popular. It is unknown who he likes, and is best friends with James Wolfe. He seems to have a grudge on school bully Aaron Jordan. 4. James "Nightwatch" Wolfe- A nineteen-year-old student who is the dean of Fighters, it is not surprising that the nerdy kid got picked on by the other members of the academy. However, after befriending Ben Sampson James has slowly been rising on the path to popularity. He is best friends with Ben Sampson and hates Aaron Jordan. He has a crush on Alpha Gamma Gamma member Kassidy Reynolds. 5. Kassidy "Karma" Reynolds- An eighteen year-old girl with luck powers, Kassidy Reynolds has been a member of Alpha Gamma Gamma since she was a merger. She is best friends with the Zenna Grayson, AJ Cooper, Nekoda Reed and Samantha Winchester and hates Agent Utopia. She has a crush on nerdy dean of Fighters James Wolfe. 6. Orion "Atlantis" Black, DBL- The eleven year old boy known only by Agent Atlantis is a member of the mysterious Government Funded group of students at Cabiott known as the Protection Agency. As a member of the protection Agency, his birth name has been forgotten and been marked Dead By Law (DBL). Though he is only a merger, he is extremely skilled and popular with the mergers. He has a crush on Samantha Winchester, and is best friends with Agent Alaska. He hates Aaron Jordan, and acts like he hates Agent Alaska. 7. John "Alaska" Norris, DBL- An eighteen-year old member of the Protection Agency, John Norris has been marked as Dead by Law and now uses the name Agent Alaska. He is very skilled and is best friends with Agent Atlantis, though he won't admit it. He is asexual, and hates Aaron Jordan. 8. Brofsky Uktarf, Jr.- A nineteen year-old family friend of Agent Atlantis, it is obvious that Brofsky is far more than a butler. He is a member of Zeta Beta Upsilon and many wish him to be head of the fraternity, however Aaron Jordan will not seem to give up. He likes Alexa Gray, and hates Aaron Jordan and Alexander Nightstar. 9. Archie Martins- Archie Martins is the son of Cobiott principle Brett Martins, and because of this is very disliked. However, his friendship with Agent Alaska has at least gotten him a little popular with the members of Zeta Beta Upsilon, and he is currently pledging. It is unknown who he likes, and he is good friends with Agent Alaska. 10. Maxwell "Speed" North- The sixteen year old dean of Centurions, it is not surprising that Max isn't the most popular of students. Though his powers are great, he is often picked on by Aaron Jordan despite being one of the best pledges of Zeta Beta Upsilon. He is best friends with Tim Fox, Dylan Cooper and Denzel Richiott, and has a crush on Zenna Grayson. He hates Aaron Jordan. 11. Alexa "Riot" Gray- A new student at the Cobiott school, Alex Gray was lucky to find friends with the other members of Alpha Gamma Gamma, seemingly having a grudge against Agent Utopia from before she joined the school. She has a crush on Brofsky Uktarf, Jr. and is best friends with Zenna Grayson, AJ Cooper, Kassidy Reynolds and Samantha Winchester. 12. Zenna "Zen" Grayson- A sixteen year old longtime student at Cobiott, Zen is a member of the group known as the Alpha Gamma Gamma Minors. As a member of the group , she is working to plot the downfall of the fraternities leader, Agent Utopia. She is best friends with Nekoda Reed, AJ Cooper, Kassidy Reynolds and Samantha Winchester, and has a crush on Maxwell North. 13. Carson Sullivan- A twelve year old friend of Agent Atlantis, Carson often gets in arguments with his friend over their shared crush on Princess Samantha Winchester of England. He has trained under the major superhero Prodigy, and hates Aaron Jordan. 14. Cher Halliwell- Cher is the seventeen year old "best friend" of Agent Utopia, and is hated by many, however later in the series it is revealed that she is actually quite kind and was simply being used by Utopia. It is unknown who she likes and who she hates. 15. Princess Samantha- Princess Samantha Elizabeth Kristen Olivia Alice Victoria is the great-grand daughter of the Queen of England, and one of the most popular members of the Mergers despite only being twelve. She has a crush on Agent Atlantis, and is best friends with Zenna Grayson, AJ Cooper, Kassidy Reynolds and Nekoda Reed. 16. Alexander Nightstar- Friend of Agent Northwest, Alexander is Princess Samantha's bodygaurd from England, a member of the British Royal Guard and an extremely skilled archer. It is unknown who he likes, and he hates Brofsky. 17. The Agent Siblings- The four agent siblings are Northwest, Bermuda, Maine and Utopia. Northwest is a friend of Alex Nightstar and is very skilled in fighting, Bermuda is a member of the Alpha Gamma Gamma "Minor" and is an extreme tomboy, Maine is very skilled and openly gay, and Utopia is the hated head of Alpha Gamma Gamma. At the beginning of the series Utopia is dating Aaron Jordan, however Maine later dates him. 18. Aaron Jordan- At the beginning of the series, Aaron Jordan is a very mean and angry character who acts as the main antagonist in the first two seasons. However, it is later realized he is only angry because he was made fun of for being gay as a child. He has a crush on Agent Maine, even though he dates Agent Utopia at the beginning of the series. Category:Blog posts